Thermite reactions involve the release of thermal energy through an exothermic oxygen rearrangement reaction between a reactive metal and a metal oxide. Thermite reactions can produce solid, liquid and/or gaseous products. Metals and metal oxides that undergo thermite reactions can be used, for example, in thermite torches, additives to explosives and propellants, and airbag gas generator materials.